Unforeseen Losing
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: Set as a Parallel to my Unforeseen Circumstances, while Mag was off getting pregnant, this is what her 18-year old cousin Coraline has had to go through.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is book-verse, so the bolded lettering is direct quote from the book. It's the background story for Coraline and Christabelle for when Unforseen Choices starts. It's Coraline's version of Unforeseen Circumstances haha

Rating: M for MATURE SITUATIONS

* * *

**Unforeseen Losing**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Coraline had time to observe that the house itself was continuing to change, becoming less distinct, and flattening out, even as she raced down the stairs. It reminded her of a photograph of a house now, not the thing itself. Then she was simply racing pell-mell down the steps in pursuit of the rat, with no room in her mind for anything else, certain she was gaining on it. She was running fast—too fast, she discovered, as she came to the bottom of one flight of steps, and her foot skidded and twisted and she went crashing on to the concrete landing.**

Coraline gasped as she fought to keep consciousness, and with a burst of strength, reached out in futile at the direction the rat scampered off to with the marble. She barely felt her head hit the ground as she fainted, hearing cold chuckling in her ear.

The Beldam smiled wickedly as she looked down at her disobedient daughter wrapped in a blanket in the room she made for her. She picked up her Coraline doll and pulled out a needle to disassemble it. She had her daughter in her tight grasp, exactly where she belonged. She licked her lips as she heard a soft sigh escape her daughter and then a cry of pain as her hands flew to the bandage on her head. The Beldam put the doll away and sat next to the girl, putting her hand on Coraline's forehead. The girl leaned into her hand and moaned piteously.

"Oh god, mom, I had the worst nightmare." The Beldam smiled wickedly at the girl whose eyes were still closed. She cooed as she softly moved some hair behind the young girl's ear. She watched as Coraline's eyes slowly opened her eyes, widened them, and then screamed. The Other Mother snapped her fingers and Coraline felt her lips press closed and her limbs feel like lead. She whimpered piteously as she looked up at the Beldam who was smirking at her. The Other Mother pretended to sigh unhappily.

"You've been unconscious for three days, my little doll. You forfeited by inactivity." Coraline's eyes widened in fear and tried to speak but was unable. The beldam looked down at her and smirked.

"I felt bad for you, you were so close. So, I decided to let your parents go and let the Ghost Children rest in peace. You, however, are not as lucky as any of them." Coraline gulped, but was relieved at the news. She was afraid of what would happen to her, though. Would the Beldam sew the buttons on her eyes immediately, or would she wait to eat Coraline's soul? The Beldam seemed to tell her train of thought.

"I will not eat your soul. I'll eat another's soul to appease me, but I plan to keep you." She poked Coraline's nose with her long, claw-like, red painted fingernail. She stood up and Coraline's gaze followed her anorexic form across the room.

"What do I plan to do with you, I know you're wondering..." She turned around and gave Coraline a lascivious grin.

"As I test the children if they're edible, I also test to see which one I'll keep. I will only keep one, for I will raise that one to maturity and cultivate the attributes I want passed on. I planned to find a mate to make me an heir, and I have chosen you, Coraline Jones." Coraline fainted.

* * *

AN: Oh, and the Beldam's not lying, she's gonna let them all free. I just don't feel like the complications of the ghosts or the parents trapped, the parents have to be back in the real world because it's essential to the story.


	2. 9 Years Later

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is book-verse. It's the background story for Coraline and Christabelle for when Unforseen Choices starts. It's Coraline's version of Unforeseen Circumstances haha

AN WARNING: If you are against rape(it's not underage cause she's eighteen), please don't read after my warning about the middle-ish.  
I know that Coraline thinks that the Beldam's her mother, remember this when you read the, scene, that the Beldam raised her the last 9 years, re-teaching her everything. She made sure that Coraline didn't learn any moral laws that would interfere with her master plan. that would include incest. she made sure the others didn't preach it either.

* * *

**Unforeseen Losing**

**Chapter One**

**9 Years Later**

* * *

So, Coraline lived life as well as she could in the Other World. It wasn't hard, considering the Beldam took her memories of before she fainted, of her previous life. She was eighteen years old now, a woman of her own right, raised by her loving Mother and Father, (who were in their normal forms). The only other people she knew were Mr. Bobo and Misses Spink and Forcible. She knew no one else, nor could ever remember anyone else. Coraline was different than anyone else that she knew. She didn't have button eyes. She had asked her mother about it, and her mother said it was because she lost them in an accident when she was 9. The accident that took her memories from before. She had needed to be re-taught everything, including her own name.

Her short blue hair grew out, to long luscious brown curls around the middle of her back, it's natural color. Then came her eighteenth birthday. It started like every other birthday, but it ended very differently. Her mother and father woke her with breakfast in bed, button eyes gleaming, smiles contagious. They ate together on her bed, then they moved down to the living room where the neighbors waited to give her their presents. This is where little Coraline's life changed.

Mr. Bobo stood near the door, and Coraline could tell that the mice were hiding in his cloak. He motioned for her to sit on the bug couch, her favorite. Miriam and April stood next to the wall, her father sat next to her on the couch, and her mother stood behind the couch, her hands on Coraline's shoulders. Mr. Bobo whistled, and the mice seemed to appear out of his coat. They lined up in a pyramid, and the biggest one sat on top. It opened its mouth and the others seemed to follow as they sang for Coraline.

_Now you're older  
Now you're wiser  
We've been waiting  
You've been playing_

Now we'll warn you only once  
You have to run before you're lunch  
As fast as you can to the door  
Or you won't remember anymore

Coraline felt her mother's hands tighten on her shoulders and confusion washed over her. She didn't understand a word they said. They usually sang happy tunes, not warning and depressing. She watched as her mother stalked over to the rats and made them scatter.

"It's our little doll's special day, don't you ruin it now." She said, straining to keep a smile on her face. She glared at the rats and Mr. Bobo when stood between them and Coraline. The rats ran up Mr. Bobo's coat and he tipped his hat to Coraline.

"Happy Birthday, little girl. Das Vadanya, Coraline." She smiled back at him uneasily as he left the room. April and Miriam stepped forward with a wrapped box. Coraline happily peeled back the wrapping and found a box. She opened the small box and found a beautiful pearl ring just her size. She gasped, smiling widely, and put it on her left middle finger.

She thanked the young ladies a lot, and then noticed her mother over her shoulder, reaching for her hand. Her mother took the ring off of her middle finger and put it on her ring finger. Coraline shrugged, not noticing the grimaces on the ladies and her father's faces. Her mother cleared her throat and Coraline looked up just after their bright smiles came back. The ladies smiled widely at Coraline, their button eyes shining as they left the room. Coraline sat looking at her parents.

"Thank you very much, mum and dad!" She grinned and her parents smiled back. Her father stood. "I'm going to go work on the garden, I have a surprise for you later!" Coraline clapped.

"Really? Thanks dad!" He smiled sadly at Coraline, which she didn't understand, but shrugged it off. She watched her father leave the room and turned around to see her mother standing by the fireplace, watching the fire burn. Her head tilted as she tried to discern her mother's mood, but could only see her back.

* * RAPE WARNING * *

Coraline stood up and walked over to her mother, a bit worried. She sighed as she stood next to her mother, and tilted her head, looking at her mother's face from equal height. Her mother's button didn't reveal anything to her, and her lips were drawn in a frown. Coraline felt her happy mood escaping as she watched her mother. Then her mother looked at Coraline and a smile spread on her face when she escaped her trance and realized that she was there. Coraline wasn't convinced for a moment.

"Mum, why do you always smile, even when you don't want to?" She watched her mother flinch slightly then stand straight, fixing her black polka-dotted dress as she smiled. She shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Coraline dear. I'm always happy when you're around." Coraline swept aside her feeling of unease and replaced it with happiness as her mother led her to her parent's room. She'd only been in it a few times, her mother thought it was always a pigsty and she thought that Coraline should never be in an untidy room. Coraline never understood what she was talking about when she went in, it always seemed perfect. Her mother sat Coraline on the bed and smiled down at her as she sat next to her.

"So now that you're eighteen, I think that you and I should talk. You know, as adults. Any questions answered." Coraline bit her lip.

"Can I ask you a question, mum?" Coraline asked hesitantly. Her mother tilted her head, curious.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything." She said, honey in her voice. Coraline played with her hands in her lap.

"Umm, I've kinda gone into your book stash and, umm…." Her mother could tell where this was going as Coraline blushed.

"I borrowed a book or two… and I read them." Her mother's smile widened, pleased with this turn of events in her favor.

"You read my books. Which ones? The bugs? My English books?" Coraline coughed, blushing madly.

"Umm, your, romance…" Her ears turned red. Her mother pretended to sigh dramatically.

"Coraline, it's no big deal. You are old enough to read them. Why are so embarrassed? Did you feel funny when you read them?" Her mother asked while her pulse quickened as she planned seducing the young girl as she spoke. Coraline nodded, swallowing. She was still staring at her hands.

"I, don't know how I felt. I'd never felt the way I did before, when I was reading it." She looked up and saw her mother kneeling before her. Her heart quickened, shocked.

"Did it make you feel naughty, reading it by candle when you were supposed to be asleep?" Her mother's voice dropped an octave, practically purring. Coraline's breath was shallow as her eyes widened. Was her mother seducing her? She licked her suddenly dry lips and saw that her mother's button eyes followed her tongue.

"Yes. I, read it when I thought you wouldn't know." Her mother's eyes never left Coraline's mouth.

"Why didn't you want me to know? What were you afraid of?" She realized too late that it was the wrong question to ask. Coraline's eyes lowered, fear inside.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't approve. That you'd be mad that I snuck into your cabinet to read your books." Her mother's head tilted as she reached for Coraline's chin, raising Coraline's eyes to her own.

"I would never disapprove of anything you did, or be mad at you. I would be disappointed that you didn't ask me for the books. I could've just given you the best selection in your preference." Her mother whispered, her head dropping slightly so her mouth was on the same level as Coraline's.

Coraline's eyes were almost closed, her mouth slightly parted as she tried to breath from her suddenly constricted lungs. She couldn't believe what was happening. Surely this was wrong? She'd never heard of this happening, but then she'd never really heard much more than what her parents or her neighbors told her.

Was this wrong, or was it just right?

"Do you want me to teach you what the heroines learned?" Her mother breathed against Coraline's lips slightly. Coraline nodded and her eyes closed when her mother closed the gap between their lips. She moaned when she felt her mother's tongue dance across her lips, begging entry. She opened her lips hesitantly, allowing her in and felt some force moving through her, centering around her breasts and between her legs. She felt tight and achy, and her body wanted more even if she didn't know what.

She felt the tongue mapping out her mouth and put her hands on her mother's shoulders. As she felt her tongue dancing with the other, she felt her shirt dropping off of her shoulders. Her eyes opened and she pulled back, clutching her top to her chest, suddenly afraid. She could tell that her mother had been affected. Her porcelein cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted, panting. She breathed evenly, then put a hand on Coraline's cheek.

"What's wrong, darling?" Coraline breathed heavily through her bruised lips as she held her shirt up. "I've never… it's just too much at one time." Her mother seemed slightly disappointed. She sighed.

"That's alright darling. I guess that I am asking too much at once. We can slow down if you want. You do trust me, right?" Coraline nodded. Her mother softly held Coraline's cheek in her hand and pulled her lips to her own, softly kissing her once more. Coraline's eyes closed in bliss. After a few minutes, she felt her mother's hands on her own, on her shirt, not grabbing, merely asking. After a minute, she succumbed, letting her mother take her shirt and slowly peeling it off of her, leaving her in only her bra and jeans.

Her mother pulled away from Coraline to look at Coraline's blossoming figure. At her unspoken question, Coraline unhooked her bra and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor next to her shirt. As she sat on the bed, her mother put her hands on Coraline's breasts, slowly massaging them. Coraline felt her nipples quickly puckering under her mother's masterful ministrations. She moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as heat shot down to the place between her legs. She found that she couldn't breathe as suddenly one of her nipples was caught in the moist cavern of her mother's mouth. She was unable to make a sound as she gasped for breathe. Her back found the bed and her mother followed, half laying on Coraline as she suckled on the young woman's breast, alternating between nipping and rolling it on her tongue.

Coraline's hands found the bedspread, trying to find something to anchor her as she wanted to shoot off the bed. Her mother acquiesced, switching breasts and rolling the one she just left between her fingers. Coraline let out a strangled moan, trying to make sense of the feelings she felt welling up inside her. Her fingers reached out and hesitantly touched her mother's hair, sliding between the strands as her mother suckled her breasts. Finally she stopped, letting Coraline catch her breathe. When she knew Coraline was breathing as close to normal as she could in the given circumstances, her fingers wavered to Coraline's jeans, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down when she knew her daughter wouldn't object. She helped Coraline slide out of her jeans and let them fall to the floor.

She pushed Coraline on the bed so that her butt was just on the edge of the bed, her white panties flashing her mother unceremoniously. She put her fingers on her daughter's stomach, slowly rubbing her way around. Coraline laughed and wiggled as her mother purposefully tickled her to lighten the mood.

She stopped tickling her and Coraline sighed as her mother's hands swept down her legs and back up, resting at the higher part of her thighs. She tensed, suddenly nervous.

Her mother's hand went up to her panties and started stroking her through the fabric. Coraline's breathe deepened as her eyes rolled to the top of her head, out of her mind with pleasure. She didn't feel when her panties were slid past her legs and joined her clothes on the floor. She couldn't move when she felt something wet on her center. She cried out at the first swipe of her mother's tongue. Her back arched off of the bed as she tried to get closer to the mouth. Her mind went blank as pleasure swept through her.

Her hands went to her mother's hair again, but this time she held the strands in her hand as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her as her mother plunged her tongue inside of her. She'd never felt this way before. She'd never felt as alive before she felt her mother's tongue thrusting unrelentlessly into her dripping pussy. When she had her first orgasm, she found herself in her mother's arms lying on her side. Her mother was stroking Coraline's hair back as she tried to come down from the high she had been feeling.

Her mother started humming a lullaby, their lullaby, as she sang her daughter to sleep, the Beldam's first step of her plan completed.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter- Coraline gets her memory back!...at the worst time!


	3. Later that Night

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is book-verse, so the bolded lettering is direct quote from the book. It's the background story for Coraline and Christabelle for when Unforseen Choices starts. It's Coraline's version of Unforeseen Circumstances haha

AN WARNING: If you are against rape(it's not underage cause she's eighteen), then skip this chapter completely!  
I know that Coraline thinks that the Beldam's her mother, remember this when you read the, scene, that the Beldam raised her the last 9 years, re-teaching her everything. She made sure that Coraline didn't learn any moral laws that would interfere with her master plan. that would include incest. she made sure the others didn't preach it either.

* * *

**Unforeseen Losing**

**Chapter Two**

**Later That Night**

**(If against rape, skip this chapter)**

* * *

Coraline woke up feeling sated, then saw that she was laying under the covers of her parent's bed, dressed in another outfit than she put on that morning. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and felt a pleasant ache between her legs. She couldn't believe what had happened between her and her mother. If she hadn't woken up in her parent's room, she would've believed that it had been a dream.

She heard the door open and smiled brightly when her mother walked in, a bright smile on her face. She sat on the bed next to Coraline and brushed some stray hair behind her daughter's ear. Coraline nuzzled her mother's hand and grinned up at her. Her mother smiled back at her as she stood.

"Can you trust me again?" Her mother asked as she strode to the door, her voice sultry and inviting. Coraline nodded then realized that she was nodding at her back.

"Of course I can, mum." Then her mom turned around, a set of cuffs in one hand and rope in the other. Coraline had to swallow, she felt uneasy suddenly. She sat on the bed as her mother approached her. Her mom put the stuff on the bed next to Coraline and then started to strip. Coraline swallowed as she looked at her mother's firm and supple breasts bounce as she leaned over the bed to grab something on the other side. As her mother sat on the bed next her, she put her hand on Coraline's shoulder.

"Don't feel pressured; I can stop at any time." Coraline nodded, and in no time found herself naked, laying on the bed with her wrists cuffed together around the sturdy middle column at the head of the bed, her ankles tied with the rope to the foot of the bed. She tried to adjust, uncomfortable in her position. She could barely see her mother near her feet, messing with some stuff she couldn't see. She put down whatever she was playing with and crawled up the bed above Coraline. Coraline found it difficult to breathe a moment as she adjusted to the weight pressing down on her. Her mother traced her fingers over Coraline's body, emphasized on her breasts and between her legs, leaving Coraline hot and wet.

Her mother kissed Coraline's stomach and let her mouth wander lower. Coraline moaned, trying to pull her hands free. She couldn't, and felt panic build for an unknown reason as her mother's tongue swirled on her bundle. Coraline's body was wracked with pleasure, but when she pulled against her restraints, she found pain in her head and she cried out, memories of a life she lived rushing back, rekindled by being unable to move. She remembered her real mother, and the ghost children, and the Beldam that was currently between her legs. She screamed, trying to pull her hips away from the monster residing there. She felt the tears rolling down her face as she was violated. Finally, she felt the Beldam shift and her face was suddenly staring at her.

"Hello, Coraline." She said smoothly, smirking as her hands played with something Coraline couldn't see. Coraline was panicking.

"What the hell? Get off of me! Let me go!" She watched as the Beldam chuckled, her nose inches from Coraline's.

"I don't plan to get off you. In fact, I plan to get you off." She grinned nastily at Coraline not understanding. Her hand wandered down between their bodies and started spreading Coraline's juices, to Coraline's horror. She tried wriggling away, but to no avail.

"Stop it!" She cried out with tears in her eyes. The Beldam smirked at Coraline.

"I have to make sure it'll fit though, Coraline dear." Coraline felt dread push on her.

"It'll fit? What's it?" she started to hyperventilate when the Beldam pulled out a long and thick dildo. She held it in the air contemplating.

"I want to explain all of the work I put into this, but I just don't feel like it." She smirked down at the frightened girl. Coraline felt something huge press against her lower lips and she whimpered, trying to escape the invading object. She felt it press against her, trying to find a way inside, but it was too big to fit. She screamed as it pushed _inside_ of her, and rubbed against her inner walls. She screamed as the Beldam continuously rammed it into her. Soon, she was too tired to fight, so she laid on the bed, her face turned so she could look at the wall, the Beldam raping her with the foreign object as she sucked on Coraline's breast. Soon, Coraline felt as something liquid shot into her, but she didn't care, as long as the witch was done. She felt as her binds opened themselves, but didn't move. She watched as darkness filled her sight and fell unconscious as she felt something draw her body against another.

* * *

A/N I warned you. This is the worst chappie, Slayer's honor!


	4. Applying to Reason…and then Running

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is book-verse. It's the background story for Coraline and Christabelle for when Unforseen Choices starts. It's Coraline's version of Unforeseen Circumstances haha

* * *

******Unforeseen** Losing

**Chapter Three**

**Applying to Reason…and then Running**

**

* * *

**

Coraline swallowed as she opened her eyes, afraid of what would before her eyes. She was, shocking relieved, when she found herself in her other bedroom. She was worried that she would wake up in the Other Mother's bed again.

She closed her eyes and breathed in a shaky breath. How in the hell did she get into this situation? All that she knew, was that she had to get out. Now. She stood quickly, then had to sit down when she felt pain shoot through her, originating at her womanhood. She sat quietly, trying to regain her senses, breathing slowly. Then she swallowed and gingerly stood, making no quick movements. She couldn't believe that she lived here for ten years.

Didn't her other self (what she referred to her amnesiac self as) have any common sense? That something was wrong, when the world they lived in revolved around her and her other mother? She resolved not to think of the past. Well, the time she spent in the other world. She walked slowly to the mirror and peered at herself. She swallowed when she realized just how much like her real mother she had grown to look like. She bit her lip and tried not to cry. She had to get home, and make sure that she had the key with her, too.

After all, there was no way the Other Mother would just let her waltz outside, not after all the planning this seemed to have taken. She swallowed and looked around. She found the broom that she had used a few days ago to clean her room with, not bothering to put it up yet. She grabbed it before reaching the door. She swallowed as she slowly opened it. She looked down the hallway and strained her ears to find any sort of noise. She heard nothing, so she slowly snuck to the staircase, and made her way down stealthily. Before she reached the landing, she checked the hallway she was entering on the way to the little door to make sure the other mother wasn't there. She still found not even a mouse.

She knew that this was too easy, the Other Mother was probably waiting in the drawing room for her. So, she was frozen as she snuck through the empty drawing room, trying to make her way to the little door. She was confused as she reached the door, then figured that the door would be locked and that the Other Mother was just laughing at her for her foolishness, but when she pulled at the door, it slid open to the hallway. She just sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the portal to her real world, but it felt too unbelievable. She warily looked backwards, expecting her Other Mother to come into the room, grab her, and slam the door shut.

She wasn't a fool. She knew that this was all set up by the Other Mother. But why send her back home just after getting what she wanted? Whatever the purpose of raping her was for. She shook her head, wishing to purge the painful memory. She swallowed and slipped through the door and crawled over to the other door. She felt elation and anticipation, as she pushed the door open.

She slid into the room that she hadn't seen in years. It was the same, with the old stuffy furniture that her parents never let her sit on. She blinked back tears, knowing that it meant that her parents still lived here, she wouldn't have to go searching for them. She didn't hear any noises, so she figured they were out.

She couldn't tell them about the Other World, they'd throw her into the soft padded white room that she heard about when she was little. She knew that she'd have to come up with a story to make up for the last nine years. She smiled. She was always inventive, and she still was. She could come up with a story no problem. One that they'd believe? A little harder. She closed her eyes and sniffed. She could smell the wonderful aroma of apple pie. She froze and her eyes shot open.

Her Other Mother made apple pie. Her mother NEVER made apple pie when Coraline was younger. She went into the kitchen and saw the pie cooling by the stove. Before her brain could process the thought, she heard a noise at the front door. She looked like a deer in headlights until she remembered the kitchen door. She quietly snuck out of the house, but peered into the kitchen as she waited to see if it really were her real parents that were there.

She felt butterflies swimming in her stomach as she gripped the windowsill. She waited until a head came into view.

It was her mother, button-less. She almost swooned in happiness there, but was able to keep herself upright long enough to see her father walk in behind her mother. They both looked haggard, tired. She swallowed. Maybe they really did miss her? She felt hope burning in her chest. She snuck around to the front door and stood there, waiting to gather up the courage to knock. It was all in this moment, she would knock on the door, her parents would come with smiles, and she'd beg them to move somewhere else so she'd be safe again.

Coraline snorted. Right. Safe. Like that's possible with the Beldam still living and breathing. She figured she'd forever be tormented by her, even just her memory if she didn't see any trace of her again.

Coraline swallowed and knocked, feeling anticipation well up in her chest as she heard the noises in the kitchen stop, and move towards her. She felt her palms sweat and her heart race as the door creaked open.

* * *

Mel Jones just stood there for a minute, looking at the teenage girl standing at her door. She licked her lips as they had suddenly dried. The girl before her was a spitting image of herself when she was her age.

"Coraline?" Her voice cracked, and she suddenly needed the door hinge to support herself as the girl nodded slowly, visibly scared.

"Mommy?" She said in a little voice. Mel felt her world shift and had to force herself to swallow.

"Charlie! Charlie! It's Coraline!" She couldn't stop crying as she pulled her daughter to her chest, feeling the years of worry and being scared for her daughter's fate just melt away as she held Coraline to her chest. She felt her husband up behind her freeze as he took in the picture of mother hugging daughter. He started crying too and pulled them both into a hug.

* * *

A/N The next chapter is the last chappie, I swear, then I can start Unforeseen Chances.

PLEASE R/R, I have NO IDEA what's going on in you guys' heads! Am I writing this for no reason? Please! I'm begging! Just say if you like it or not, and/or explain why! Tell me i'm gonna go to hell! Tell me i'm an angel! Anything!


	5. You Shall Never Escape

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: This is book-verse. It's the background story for Coraline and Christabelle for when Unforseen Choices starts. It's Coraline's version of Unforeseen Circumstances haha

* * *

******Unforeseen** Losing

**Chapter Four**

**You Shall Never Escape**

**

* * *

**

Coraline was able to fob her parents off with a story about a group of men that went through the area and kidnapped her because she just happened to be in the clearing they passed, and it explained why, when they went to the doctors the next day, she wasn't a virgin anymore. The police asked her a few questions, and she went along with her story. As to her escape, she told them that a women helped her, distracting the men as she escaped. She didn't know her name, but she'd recognize her as soon as she saw her again.

* * *

Coraline sat on her bed, holding her stomach as she looked out at the darkened sky outside her window. She stood and walked over to sit on the window seat, to look outside. She swallowed and pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked up at the stars. She heard a meow and looked down.

The Cat sat on the floor, looking up at her with his large eyes. She smiled faintly.

"You weren't kidding were you." She sighed and looked out the window. The Cat jumped up on her lap and she rubbed behind his ears. He purred contentedly. She finally looked down at him and gave him a sad, wry grin.

"She really did eat me alive, I guess." She gave a dry chuckle and shook her head. She swallowed and looked outside once more.

"But I'm home with my parents, and I'm happy. That's what matters." She murmured, and the Cat gave a disgruntled meow. Coraline looked down at him, who glared at her. She sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm not free of her. She has the key. I'm just scared to death that she's gonna come and take me away in the middle of the night, or take my parents again and force me to return." She buried her head in the Cat's fur and cried softly. She heard a noise but didn't move.

"Why would I do that?" Coraline froze, her eyes shut, pressed against the Cat's fur. She gasped for breath as she tried to ignore the voice from only a few feet away.

"Coraline, why do you believe I'll do something as bad as that?" The voice was amused. Coraline shook her head, refusing to respond. She couldn't breathe, she was so frightened.

"Coraline, please look at me." The voice entreated, soft, different than she was used to. It didn't sound like her mother, or even the Beldam as her mother. She slowly pulled her head up and opened her eyes. She knew it was the Beldam, not by her appearance, but by her smile.

The woman had long black hair, almost as long as Coraline's. Her face was like porcelain, small and delicate. She wore a blue suit and skirt, and had heels. She was the Beldam, she knew, but not posing as her mother anymore. Coraline swallowed and hugged the suddenly hissing Cat to her chest.

"Beldam." Coraline whispered, feeling goosebumps prick her arms as the air got cold. The Beldam gave a mock curtsey and gave her a grin.

"I am the one and only. But I am also called Christabelle." She said, unblinkingly. She turned and faced the boarded-up fireplace.

"I do not plan to take you from your parents again, nor take them from you. The door was unlocked, no? Why do you think that is?" She turned to Coraline, her head tilted, her eyes sparkling. Coraline shrugged.

"I unlocked it so you could go home, Coraline. You've done all that I asked." Coraline couldn't believe her ears and finally got her voice back.

"I've done all you asked?" She asked woman in a deadly voice, her eyes narrowed. The Cat immediately jumped off of her lap as she stood. She looked deadly in her rage, Christabelle thought bemused.

"You RAPED me." Coraline told her in a quiet but deadly tone.

"I was not aware of the whole situation when you first took me to your bed, you made me forget who I really was. Then, when I remembered, you forced yourself on me. And you tell me that I've done all that I was asked?" Coraline grit her teeth and blinked back tears, refusing to show weakness to the woman before her.

"You bitch." She said, mustering all the hate she felt for the woman in those two words. Christabelle seemed to take this in stride. She merely smiled.

"Yes. And you're going to have my child." Coraline blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to have forgotten what she was going to say. Christabelle grinned.

"It'll definitely go along with your group of men story. After all, I saved you from them." Coraline seemed to choke for a second.

"What?" Coraline sputtered. Christabelle rolled her eyes.

"Which part, that your pregnant, or that I'm the woman that distracted the men from you so you could escape." Coraline swallowed and glared at her.

"I can't be pregnant, you're a woman, and, and, you didn't save me! You're the one that kidnapped me in the first place!" She sputtered. Christabelle walked over to the bed and sat, examining her long blood-red fingernails.

"You are pregnant, that was why I needed you. Do you not, now, recall what I said to you when you lost the game?" She looked at Coraline, who scrunched her eyes up, trying to remember. Her face cleared and her eyes seemed to deaden slightly as she did.

"Your heir." She watched as Coraline swallowed and sat down on the window seat.

"You're using me as a breeding mare." She said softly. Christabelle nodded, knowing that Coraline got the basic idea.

"And I'm planning to stay around. It's Christabelle. I haven't figured out a last name yet, though. I'm thinking of forgoing one, and I can be a gypsy." Christabelle added in a whimsy manner, smiling lightly. Coraline swallowed.

"You won't….rape me again?" She asked in a quiet voice again. Christabelle looked at her, surprised.

"No! I've already accomplished what I needed with that. I need not force you through that pain again." Coraline visibly calmed down. Christabelle smiled down at her as she stood.

"I hope that we can be friends." She asked and Coraline looked at her incredulously. Christabelle shrugged.

"I guess that's asking too much." She pretended to sigh and then gave a Cheshire grin.

"We'll be parents, I guess friends will eventually come." Coraline bit her tongue and Christabelle vanished. The Cat hissed from the floor, then when they realized she was truly gone for now, they faced each other. Coraline swallowed and tried to smile.

"I guess that means that I'm going to see her a lot if she's moving nearby, and not in the Other World." The Cat closed his eyes and put his hands over his head. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N And this ends the parallel to Unforeseen Circumstances, and the other prequel to Unforeseen Choices.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know that this story wasn't wrote in vain!


End file.
